


Temptation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Qui-Gon, his beloved, and food.





	Temptation

Qui-Gon Jinn had never found food to be more than an inconvenience in his life.

Then, he acquired a padawan named Obi-Wan, who lived and breathed sensuality from around age seventeen on, making even the simple act of eating a bold declaration of intent.

Now, as his beloved brat of a former padawan knowingly tempted him with the way he ate his confectionery, tongue and lips an indelicate invitation to further seduction, Qui-Gon thought there might be room for food in more contexts altogether.

The whipping cream was in hand as he guided Obi-Wan to their room for the night.


End file.
